Walkie-Talkie
by xfeathersx
Summary: I suck at summaries. *Takes place in Season 2, after episode 7.* (I don't know if I should have rated this K or T {for Daryl's swearing}... but whatever.)
1. Trapped

**Yeah, so… my "Daryl-ese" isn't the best. I'll try, but… you just go ahead and imagine how Daryl would say it. Kay? Kay. Thanks.**

**By the way, the "saving lives" part takes place in chapter two and maybe more chapters. We'll see how it goes.**

* * *

"Can anybody hear me?" A voice ripped through the morning air. Daryl looked up from where he was crouched. He just shot another squirrel. The group was going to eat well tonight.

"Can anybody hear me…?" He looked around, trying to locate the source of the noise. It sounded like a little girl.

_Sophia._

"Sophia!" Daryl called out, crashing through the leaves and branches. "Sophia?"

Daryl didn't care if he almost died for that girl. There was still a chance.

He stopped in his tracks when he realized there was something in front of him. It was a small, black walkie-talkie. "Kid must've dropped the thing." He picked it up and pressed the button to speak.

"Hello?"

The walkie-talkie crackled. "Can you hear me?"

Daryl sighed. It wasn't Sophia. It wasn't her voice. He sat himself down on a rock and put his face in his hands.

_What the hell was I thinking…? Of course it wasn't Sophia, you dumbass. Sophia is gone._

He heard another crackle and realized there was still a little girl on the other walkie-talkie, waiting for an answer.

"Yeah," Daryl responded. "I can hear ya fine."

"Good." The girl whimpered.

"You okay over there?"

"Yeah… Well… No… I kind of need a little help."

Daryl chuckled. _The last time I went to go help a little girl, I was stabbed with my own arrow and was almost bit by a couple of goddamn walkers. _He shook his head. He could hear Merle telling him to stop being such a lady. _Darylina._

"What do you need help with?"

"I'm trapped in the place that the CDC used to be; in Atlanta. The monsters are everywhere. I can hear them… There are a lot of them out there… and I've been here for three days." The voice said.

_Monsters. That's a new one._

"So you want me to come and save you?" Daryl scoffed.

"Please."

He stopped in his tracks and waited a couple seconds before responding.

"You with anyone?"

"No. It's just me."

_This kid is all alone?_

"How old are you?"

"I'm twelve."

_Damn. This kid had guts. She's survived this long…_

"Alright, kid."

Daryl didn't want to stop talking to the kid, because if he did, he felt like he might lose her.

Like he lost Sophia.

"Do you have any parents? Siblings… Anyone?"

"No."

Silence fell between the two.

"I used to." The girl sighed.

_Great. I shouldn't have asked her this, _Daryl thought. _More sad fucking life stories I have to hear._

"I had two sisters and a brother. My sisters were bitten and I don't know where my brother is."

"Parents? Were they bitten, too?" Daryl wanted to know more now. At least if he couldn't find Sophia, he could find this girl.

"Yeah."

"What's your brother's name?"

"Glenn."

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**I know this first chapter is pretty short, but I'll make the second one a little longer. I just came up with the idea and I'm working it out, so...**

**And sorry for the lack of... paragraphs, but this chapter was mainly dialogue.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**?: What should I name the girl?**


	2. Thank You

((Walkie-Talkie Key: **Glenn**_, Elliot_, Daryl)) **This will be used when any of them are talking on the walkie-talkie. It will be clear when they are using it.**

* * *

Glenn? Maybe it wasn't the Glenn he was thinking about… maybe it was just a coincidence.

Daryl held the walkie-talkie in his hand so tightly that he felt like it would break. He loosened his grip a little, but he was still sure it wouldn't slip.

"Kid. What's yer name?"

"Elliot."

"How 'bout yer last name?"

"Rhee. Why?"

Oh. _Oh. Oh god, oh god, oh god. Damn it, Glenn…_

"Just hold on there, okay?"

He shoved the walkie-talkie back into his pocket and ran as fast as his legs could carry him, crossbow slung on his back. Daryl wasn't about to let other little girl die because of his ignorance. "Glenn!" He sighed. "Where the hell has that kid gone to now…?"

"You looking for Glenn?" Maggie stepped in front of Daryl. "He's in the house. Why?"

"Nothing, I just…" _Just what?_ "I found a hat in the forest. I wanted to know if it was his."

"Where's the hat? I can give it to him."

Daryl shook his head. "No, I got it. I'll give it to him."

Maggie looked at Daryl suspiciously. "I ain't doin' anything. It'll save you the troub-"

"I _said _I'll do it."

It was quiet for a minute, but Daryl wouldn't turn away and stop looking at her. It meant defeat.

At least that's what Merle taught him.

She scoffed and walked away. "Jesus. I just wanted to help."

Daryl entered the house and found Glenn sitting at the dinner table.

"Short round. You… you got a sister, right?"

"Yeah. I have three. Wh….why?"

"One of them named Elliot?"

Glenn nodded. "Wait. I don't remember telling you that."

Daryl took the walkie-talkie out of his pocket and threw it at Glenn.

Glenn picked it up and pressed the button.

**Hello?**

_Hi…_

He dropped the walkie-talkie in shock.

"That's Elliot. That's my sister… How… How did you find this?"

"I was in the woods huntin' squirrel."

"Thank you. Thank you, thank you, Daryl… thank you." The Korean stood up and hugged Daryl before the redneck could realize what was going on. Daryl flinched at Glenn's touch. Usually if someone touched him, that would mean that scars and bruises would follow. Daryl sighed. "Come on, kid. Let go. We got a girl to save." Glenn let go and nodded. Daryl could see tears running down his face.

"Thank you."

* * *

The two approached Rick, who was sitting near his tent doing nothing in particular. (doing stuff... and things. mwahahaha)

_We'll give ya somethin' to do. _Daryl thought.

He nodded towards Glenn, who looked down and shuffled his feet.

"Umm...Rick, we need to get back to the CDC."

He looked up at Glenn like he was delusional. "It's gone now."

"No, Rick, you don't understand. My sister… she's trapped in one of the buildings near there. Please, Rick, we have to get her," Glenn begged.

"Your sister?"

Glenn nodded frantically.

"How do you know it's your sister? How do you even know if she's there?"

Glenn showed him the walkie-talkie that Elliot dropped. "She has the other one. Daryl talked to her. She's there. She needs help, Rick. Please."

Rick sighed.

"This is crazy. We can;t risk going back there."

Glenn whimpered. "Please, Rick. I can't just let her die out there."

"C'mon, Rick. It's a little girl," Daryl said.

But Daryl knew what he was thinking. He was thinking the same thing.

_The last time I went out to go help a little girl, I let her down._

_I failed her._

Rick shook his head and laughed.

"All right. Fine. Go get what you need and we'll go." He called out to Lori to tell her he was just going on a "supply run."

Glenn looked at him thankfully and went to go grab his shot gun.

"Thank you."

* * *

_**((Conversation between Elliot and Daryl))**_

**Hey, kid. ****You okay?**

_Yeah, I'm fine. I'm still alive, aren't I?_

She could hear the man scoff.

**Yeah. You're still alive. We're comin' ta get ya, okay?**

_We? ... __Who's we?_

It was quiet for a moment. Daryl wanted her brother to be a surprise.

**We as in me and… my friend. Just hang in there a little while longer.**

_Okay._

**We're ****coming.**

_Thank you._

* * *

**_mKay bye~_**

**_thanks for reading!_**


	3. Fifteen

Just a reminder when on the Walkie Talkie! **Daryl, **_Elliot,_ Glenn

* * *

Daryl kept the walkie-talkie in his pocket.

"Chinaman, I'll hold onto this. Don't want you losin' it."

It was a lie- Daryl knew Glenn wouldn't lose it. There was just something about that walkie-talkie that made him feel safer.

_Look at you, redneck. _Daryl thought. _Look at how fucking soft you've gotten._

Rick and Glenn were in the truck behind him, and he was in front on his bike because he was the only one who memorized the way there.

_Right._

_Left._

_Straight._

The CDC was a tiny dot in the distance, getting closer and closer as they sped along. The good thing about the end of the world was that you didn't need to follow speed limits anymore. Because who would pull you over?

Rick?

Rick.

He honked the horn twice, making Daryl stop. They agreed it would be two honks for the truck or two signal flashes for the motorbike if the wanted to stop.

Rick got out of the truck and motioned to Daryl to 'come here.'

"I'm not a fucking' dog."

"I know that, just come here."

"What, Rick? The longer we wait, the greater chance of the kid dyi—"

Daryl was going to say dying, but noticed Glenn standing there.

Rick shook his head.

"You're going too fast. Slow down. I know that there's no one on the road, but remember, Lori _did_ hit that walker."

_That's because she didn't look at the fucking road while driving._

"Fine."

Rick gave him a small nod and got back into the truck.

"Glenn, come on. Let's go," Rick said.

Daryl turned to go but heard Glenn say something to him.

"Do you really think she's going to die?"

Daryl sighed. He chuckled.

"If you don't get your ass back in that truck right now, yeah."

Glenn quickly ran back to the truck and hopped in.

**Kid, you still alive?**

_Yeah._

* * *

By the time the trio reached the CDC, it was dark.

Glenn got out of the truck and slammed the door as hard as he could.

"Hey, short round, that's gonna attract them walkers."

"I don't care! We have to find her!"

Rick shushed them. "You guys have to stop yelling. She mentioned there were walkers near her, right?"

"Yeah. She's stuck in a building near the CDC."

Glenn scratched his head and yelled at Daryl. "Well, ask her where she is! We need to find her. She can't live forever without food or water…"

Glenn's face went pale and Rick told him to calm down while Daryl took the talkie out of his pocket.

**Kid?**

_Elliot._

**Yeah, Ellio-**

_What's your name?_

**Uh, Daryl. Daryl Dixon.**

_Okay._

**Where are you?**

_Near the CDC. I thought I told you that._

**I know. We're at the CDC right now. Which building are you in?**

_I'm…_

Right. She doesn't know WHERE she is…

_I'm in the building surrounded by walkers. It should be pretty obvious._

Daryl looked around and yelled back at the two near the truck.

"Any of you see a building surrounded by walkers?"

Glenn pointed. "That one over there."

It wasn't until then that Daryl realized the building.

A short one- probably the shortest in the city had fifteen walkers surrounding it.

It wasn't that bad. Five each.

Well, it wasn't bad until the trio only saw fourteen. Then thirteen. Then they heard a scream.

"Quick, Glenn! Get your shotgun!"

Daryl ran up to the building and shot one in the forehead. He could hear the sounds of gunfire behind him.

Quickly the walkers fell to the ground. But there was still one in there. Daryl ran in and saw two things.

A little girl, panting and crying, and a walker on the ground.

The walkie-talkie was in her hand. There was blood dripping from it.

Clever.

* * *

"Hey. It's okay. Calm down."

She sniffled and ran over to hug him.

This time it was different- having a little girl hug him instead of an older man hitting him.

"Thank you," Elliot said.

"Yeah."

Daryl pulled the walkie-talkie out of his pocket and showed it to her. "I got the other one."

"You can keep it," she said.

"I actually don't think I should keep it. Your brother should."

She stepped back from him, obviously confused.

"What?"

Daryl chuckled. "Glenn, come here. Somebody you should say hi to."

Glenn stepped into the building and stared at Elliot.

"Oh my god. Oh my god, Oh my god, Oh my god… Elliot!"

Then she said the worst thing that Daryl ever heard.

That Rick ever heard.

That Glenn ever heard.

She looked at the Korean straight into the eye and asked…

"Who are you?"


	4. Forgive and Forget

*QUICK NOTE!* I know this story sucks ass. I'm sorry. But, you know, I just do it anyway. J

And when Glenn or Elliot is speaking in Korean, I will make it **_bold AND italic_**. Just imagine it being Korean, if you can do that…

* * *

Glenn looked at her in shock. In fact, he was so shocked that he started speaking in freaking Korean.

**_"Do you really…You're not kidding, are you?"_**

Daryl looked at Glenn like he was crazy.

"What the hell was that coming out of your mouth just now?"

Glenn didn't pay attention and stared at Elliot. Rick could see the pain in his eyes.

And it wasn't just… "Pain is an unpleasant feeling often caused by intense or damaging stimuli, such as stubbing a toe, burning a finger, putting alcohol on a cut, and bumping the 'funny bone,'" pain.

((Taken from Wikipedia, don't kill me))

It was true pain that was eating him from the inside out.

It hurt Glenn so much he couldn't cry.

The poor Korean kid looked like he was about to throw up when the girl stepped forward and looked him in the eye.

**_"No. I'm not kidding. _**

I don't know you. My brother didn't look like you.

He didn't carry a shotgun around.

He wasn't scared like you.

He always wore hats.

He didn't walk around like this in the open in a world full of monsters.

He didn't have a guy with a crossbow and police officer as a friend.

He always smiled.

He was about four years younger than you the last time I saw him.

He was always there for his little sister.

He said he'd never leave her.

But he left anyway.

And _I_ was alone to take care of _myself_ because mom and dad were too busy praising the other two girls in our family.

They didn't pay _attention_ to me, Glenn.

They didn't care that I was there.

_You_ were the only one that did.

And you _left_ me.

You promised you wouldn't.

You're not Glenn.

_Who are you?"_

((Okay, right now you're probably like YOU KILL THIS GIRL RIGHT NOW. SHE JUST GOT MAD AT GLENN. I feel like that too, but you know. Character development. :P))

* * *

Elliot stood inches away from his face. Rick could see the tears dripping from her eyes.

He stepped towards her and kneeled down. "Hey. I'm sure your brother had a very good reason. He wouldn't have left you if it wasn't important. Why don't we go back to the farm so you can meet everyone and you can rest? I'm pretty sure you've had a rough time." Elliot stepped back a couple of steps, surprised with what she had just done. She looked down and nodded. "You can ride either in the truck with me and Glenn or you can ride on the back of Daryl's motorcycle."

"I think I'll just ride on the motorcycle. Thanks…"

Rick nodded, got up and patted Glenn on the back. Glenn didn't make eye contact with Elliot as he turned around and walked back to the truck slowly, like he was about to pass out.

Daryl took Elliot to his motorbike and he noticed she was limping. "Kid… what… what happened to your leg?"

"What? Oh, nothing. I think I sprained it while running. It's fine, though. I'll live."

"No, you're bleeding. What happened?"

"I… I just tripped and fell on a branch."

"You suck at lying. What happened? You weren't bit, were you?"

She shook her head.

"There was a man who found me a week back. He probably thought I was one of them and tried to kill me. I moved, but he still got me in the leg."

"Bullet?" Daryl asked.

"No, I think it was a knife."

"How did you get away?"

"Let's… let's just say that those monsters can come in handy sometimes."

* * *

On the way back to the farm, Rick tried to get Glenn to speak.

"You okay?" Glenn didn't respond.

Rick decided to ask him something more personal.

"Why'd you leave her?"

Glenn looked down, at Rick and back down again.

"I don't really have an answer to that, Rick. I was just old enough to leave, and I did."

Rick smiled. "And what was that about her saying that her parents paid more attention to her other sisters?"

"I guess Elliot was sort of the out-cast of the family. She didn't talk too much. At family reunions we just sat together talking about stupid, random things.

'The weather's nice today.'

'Oh yeah, the grass is really green.'

'This has nothing to do with erasers.'

I kept her company until I moved out. And now I realize how stupid it was because I spent the last four years delivering pizzas."

Rick turned into the farm's driveway and stopped. "Alright, Glenn, go and rest. You'll need it."

Glenn nodded and got out of the truck with Rick.

The Korean went and stuck his head inside of Hershel's home. "New arrival, everyone!"

People gathered at the porch and Daryl could hear everyone muttering.

"New arrival?" Hershel sighed. "How many more people are you gonna bring here? Well, I can try and dig around for a new tent in my basement, but try not to keep your hopes up."

"No, you don't need to do that," Glenn replied. "She'll sleep with me."

"Won't that be a little weird? I mean, a stranger's just gonna sleep with you?" Carl asked.

"She's not a stranger, Carl. She's my sister."

Silence fell over the whole farm. All you could hear were the birds chirping and the chickens clucking.

Daryl walked Elliot over to the crowd of people and introduced her. "Here she is. Elliot Rhee."

"Oh my god, Glenn. You had a sister? Where'd you find her?" Maggie asked.

"We found her at the pharmacy that you and I go to on supply runs," Glenn responded, remembering that Rick had told Lori that was where they were going.

"Why did it take you so long?" Dale asked. "Did you get anything useful?"

"The store was overrun," Rick sighed. He was good at lying. "We couldn't get anything."

"Well, we're here. Let's properly introduce ourselves to her," Dale said.

"Hello. I'm Dale." He shook the little girl's hand.

"You already know I'm Daryl."

"I'm Rick. There's Lori, my wife, and Carl, my son. You two would make good friends."

"Nice to meet you, young lady. My name is Hershel." Elliot smiled.

"Hi. I'm Maggie."

"Shane."

"My name's Beth."

"I'm T-Dog."

"Hi, Sweetie. I'm Carol."

"I'm Andrea."

"Hi, Elliot. I'm Patricia."

"Jimmy."

"Um…Hi everyone. Nice to meet you."

"It looks like you've hurt your leg," Said Hershel. "I can fix it up, just come on inside and I'll take care of it. Patricia, go get the bandages and your sewing kit."

The three went inside and everyone went back to what they were doing before.

Daryl, Rick, and Glenn were the only ones left at the porch.

Daryl turned to Glenn and raised his eyebrows. "You okay, chinaman?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Back at the CDC, though… what… what was that?"

"Well, our parents, sort of… didn't really pay attention to her. They were too busy with work, I guess. She said they paid more attention to my other sisters…. I don't know."

"That's messed up. Why didn't you do anything about it?"

"I don't know. I guess I should have, I mean I was the one taking care of her."

"Why'd you leave, Glenn?"

"For college."

"I thought you delivered pizzas."

"Well, I had to buy food and pay rent for my apartment."

Glenn laughed at himself. "I should have brought her to Atlanta, too. I don't know why I didn't. I mean, I could have stayed, too. I just… I should have…"

"It's fine. You don't have to say anymore." Daryl said awkwardly.

"Daryl?"

"What?"

"This is the longest I've ever heard you go without swearing."

"Well, fuck you too."

* * *

"Okay, your leg is all stitched up now. I'll replace the bandage later. How'd this happen?"

"A man thought I was one of those… things and tried to kill me. I moved, but he still got me in the leg."

"I see. Well, you can try and walk around now, but don't put too much pressure on it."

"Thank you, Hershel. And you too, Patricia."

"You're welcome."

For the first time it felt like the world wasn't ending.

* * *

Elliot walked out of the house and looked around at the farm.

She saw Glenn with his face in his hands.

"That's all he's been doing since we got back here," Daryl said.

She half-walked, half-limped over to Glenn.

"**_I'm sorry, Glenn."_**

She hugged him and he couldn't tell if she was crying or laughing.

**_"I missed you. I was scared, okay? I didn't mean anything I said..."_**

He held her tight so he wouldn't lose her again.

**_"I'm sorry, too. I shouldn't have left you. I missed you, Elliot. I missed you more than you could ever imagine. I'm just glad you're okay."_**

Elliot sniffed and looked up at her older brother. **_"Let's… let's forget that I said anything. Deal?"_**

**_"Deal. Um, did anything happen while I was gone?"_**

**_"No. Not much."_**

**_"How about mom and dad? Did they even talk to you?"_**

She hugged him tighter.

**_"I don't know why they didn't. It felt like they were blaming because you left."_**

**_"That's stupid. That's really…"_**

Elliot laughed.

"**_I know."_**

**_"I love you, Elliot."_**

**_"I love you too."_**

* * *

The end! Yeah, well... you know. It was my first ff and I wasn't very inspired when I wrote this. I'll make a new one that's slightly more depressing. Because, you know, who doesn't like sad shit, right? Peace out bean sprouts! Thanks for reading!


End file.
